The present invention relates to displays for portable electronic devices, and more particularly, to management of menu items on a display screen of a portable electronic device.
Portable electronic devices, such as cellphones, that have relatively small displays typically use a concept-based menu structure. A typical menu structure includes a top-level (or “main”) menu, which provides a list of menu items that categorizes features of the cellphone. Lower level menus that provide functions falling within a category corresponding to a main menu item are typically accessed by selecting that main menu item. Commonly, menu items are provided in a scrollable list format, and labeling typically follows a predetermined sorting order, such as alphabetical order or date of creation.
Several conventional devices provide for limited “personalization” of menus. For example, some cellphones provide the user with the capability to change the order in which lists of menu items are displayed. Such a feature may be used, for example, to place more frequently used items at the top of a list to reduce the amount of user scrolling. Electronic devices with more sophisticated graphics capabilities, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) (which may or may not have wireless communications capability), may provide a user with a capability to move menu items on a metaphorical desktop and/or among user-selectable (e.g., tabbed) menus. In this manner, menu items could for example, be placed on a particular menu tab that is tailored to a specific environment, e.g., a business or personal use environment.